


Crush

by LGDM



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGDM/pseuds/LGDM
Relationships: 金泰亨/田柾国
Kudos: 1





	Crush

[cp]#正泰[超话]# 

@薇薇甜果- 的点梗   
年下奶狗国×外冷内热泰   
先婚后爱/不能再甜了/2k 

“那我要是喜欢你呢？”

BGM.#属于你-很美味[音乐]# [/cp]

*

“田总，如果我们结婚了，我想在此之前提个要求。”

“你说。”

“……”金泰亨停顿一下，“既然是联姻，那么不打扰对方的生活这个要求，您看可以吗？”

田柾国摸摸下巴，皱着眉头说，“这个建议我同意。”

“还有，以后别用敬称了。”

*

金泰亨是从田柾国的深情凝视中醒来的。

他抖了抖身子，手指握成拳头。又没出息地被吓到了。

不得不说，结婚两年，没一天幸免。

“田……啊不，柾国，你怎么这么早就醒了？”金泰亨结结巴巴地说，挪远他们之间过于亲密的距离。

田柾国笑起来，轻轻捞过人，把脑袋埋在他胸前，“昨晚睡得还好吗？”  
语气甜的要死！金泰亨觉得他应该改名叫甜柾国。

明 知 故 问。

金泰亨想揍他。  
我睡不睡的好你还用问？用屁股想都知道好吧。而且你这人怎么这么不节制……要了三次还不够吗是要折腾死我吗！！

但他只是轻飘飘说了句，“挺好的，除了后背有点酸。”

田柾国的脸立马挎了。如果凑近一点，还能看见头上那对白里透粉的兔耳朵垂在身侧，委屈的不得了。

金泰亨搞不懂他这一会儿高兴一会儿生气的态度是闹哪样，他也不擅长解决这些绕绕弯弯的东西。呲溜一声钻出被窝，趿着拖鞋洗漱去了。

*

“啊，对了柾国，今天我要和叙俊哥出去玩，估计要晚点回来，午饭就不用给我留了。”

田柾国一听这话傻了，二听这话哭了。

他跑得飞快，把站在玄关好好换鞋的金泰亨从身后一把抱住。

“呜呜呜呜呜泰亨你别走嘛…呜呃，今天好不容易放假，我们为什么不能一起待在家里嘛，你怎么能这么绝情啊呜呜呜……”

金泰亨的眉跳了跳，他不着痕迹地把手里的皮鞋放下，手指搭上田柾国的手背，尽量耐心地和他解释。

“那个，小国啊，我只是出去一下，如果可以的话我会回来陪你吃饭的，不要担心。”为了让田柾国放开自己，他竟然连爱称都用上了，脸不禁有些躁。

但很显然，田柾国并未注意到这点。

这怎么会是担心不担心的问题呢，朴叙俊对你这么好，他肯定不会让你出什么事。可就是因为他对你好我才会担心啊！

“反正你不要去好不好，我可以和你玩！我也比他了解你！而且，而且我才是你老公！”

老公？

金泰亨觉得自己快要晕倒了。

这人……怎么和婚前答应的完全不一样！

不是冷酷总裁吗！

不是行事果断吗！

不是言出必行吗！

……

最后金泰亨还是软了耳根子，被哄到脸红，觉得自己做的好像真的不是很好。

确实，他一直不是很注重婚姻——毕竟这是父母辈的交易，却涉及了他们两个无辜的的人。

所以即使有时候对田柾国动了心，他也会安慰自己，这只是正常人的反应而已。

田柾国把金泰亨抱到沙发上，牢牢锁在怀里。他先是瞪了金泰亨一会儿，直到金泰亨被他看得心慌，以为他还在生气。

他软软糯糯的唇便吻上来。

吻在嘴角，一触即分。  
但很甜，有股香香的草莓味儿。

他在扯田柾国的衣角：“小国～别生气啦～”  
田柾国便愣住了，呆呆地盯着他的嘴唇看。

金泰亨没得到回答，却在安静下来后被这样的自己吓了一跳——他怎么撒娇了？还是对着田柾国撒娇？！而且，还主动！亲了他！

田柾国欲言又止地看着金泰亨。

他说，“泰亨，你真可爱。”

金泰亨：救命，血槽已空。

*

“田柾国……”金泰亨看了眼他的眼色，受到一记眼刀后，把这个太疏远的称呼咽下去。

“小国啊，你能不能，不要这么抱着我？我很难切菜啊。”

但田柾国根本没有惭愧的样子，抱的更紧了。  
搞得金泰亨连提起刀刃的力气都使不上来。

“要做什么菜？”田柾国把鼻尖贴在他的锁骨上。

“…番茄炒蛋，水煮青菜，糖醋肉。”金泰亨掐着手指，认真地把菜名一个一个报出来。

老婆真可爱啊！田柾国在心里大喊，但脸上平静得像面湖水。

“那还是我来吧，要切肉不是吗，很危险的。”我可得保护好你。

田柾国说到做到，放开金泰亨以后把他赶回客厅，一个人在厨房忙活。

他的手艺比金泰亨要好，菜很快做好了。

“哇，好香！”看着金泰亨满足的表情，田柾国顿时觉得那些辛苦都不重要了。他把左手往后遮了遮。

“给，你最爱的糖醋肉。”

“唔唔唔。”金泰亨嘴里塞了一堆田柾国夹给他的菜，含糊地用音调表示“谢谢你”。

吃完饭，田柾国照例揽着金泰亨的肩膀，坐在沙发上看挑电影看。

“听说这部挺好看的。”

“那就看吧。”

随着电影播放的时间越来越长，金泰亨自然而然地把脑袋靠在了田柾国的肩上。

不只是困，好像还有点累，想找个人靠靠。

嗯，想找个人，靠靠。就这么简单而已。

就在田柾国望向他的眉目快融化成一摊水时，金泰亨的手机，不合时宜地响了。

“叙俊哥”，田柾国光是看到这三个字，一股气就上来了。他把电话拉了红键，放在茶几上随手机怎么亮。

看了眼电影中在吵架的一男一女，心中的小人还是在暴跳。

田柾国便粗鲁地往左边坐了两个身位，一旁熟睡的金泰亨没了支撑，啪地一声倒在皮质沙发上。

两秒后，金泰亨揉着眼，撑着手臂坐起来。

“你干嘛啊。”他怒气冲冲地问，说的准确点，更像是吼。

“叙俊哥打电话来了。”田柾国沉着脸，余光看见金泰亨着急地拾起手机，更不是味了。  
他挑衅般加了句，“然后我挂了。”

？

金泰亨觉得如果可以，他想回到早上，在那个时候就把田柾国揍一顿。

不过在说出这句话后，这人凶巴巴的侧脸马上变了，是张皱在一起的小脸，眼眶都红了。

他喊，“老婆…”

嗯？老婆？  
好吧，先忽略他这个甜蜜蜜的爱称。金泰亨反而有点心疼是怎么回事？虽然这事，自己好像并没做错什么。

“你干嘛阻碍我的人际交往？”

“可是我们结婚了。”田柾国更难过了，金豆豆眼看就要掉下来。

“婚前不是说好了互不干涉吗？”

“可是我们结婚了。”

“你不是不喜欢我吗？”

“可是我们结婚了。”

“结婚了还可以离啊。”心一横，金泰亨把这句话说出来。

寂静过后，年下立马呜咽着钻进他的怀里，把睡衣哭出一片小水滩。金泰亨皱皱眉，试着把手放在田柾国的脑袋上，起到安慰的效果。

他可不知道田柾国这么会哭。

“那我要是喜欢你呢？”


End file.
